Bella and Jasper
by Molly Call
Summary: Peter and Jasper are brothers, with a situation. Bella has known them for as long as she can remember. But when she sees something she shouldn't have, what will she do?


Bella's POV

I rolled my eyes, laughing at the stupidity I was listening too. My best friend and his brother having a heated discussion on whether the movie they saw the other day was historically accurate or not.

"Did it say at either the beginning or the end of the movie that it was based off of history?" I looked at them. They both froze and looked at me. "You don't remember, do you?" They shook their heads. I sighed. "Then, what is the point of arguing about it? It was only a movie after all! I mean really you two."

"Isa's right, Jay." The younger of the two, Peter, sighed. I rolled my eyes again.

"Suck up." Was his brother's reply. I looked up at him.

"Jasper, how many times do I have to tell you? Stay out of my head!" Jasper laughed.

"Sorry, Izzy." I was about to respond as they're girlfriends came bounding over and automatically attached themselves to their respective boyfriend.

"Hey, girls." Peter greeted, his eyes locked on his girlfriend, Charlotte. She smiled.

"Hey, Pete. Ally and I were just talking about going to the movies tonight to see Mama and were really hoping you boys would come with us." You could hear the hope in Charlotte's voice as she spoke. Peter looked at Jasper, having one of their silent conversations.

"Please, Jazz?" Alice's voice begged. They were using the fact that the guys wanted to see Mama to their advantage to get them to bail on whatever plans the guys had already most likely made. Knowing them, as well as I do, they like to have the whole week planned out, therefore they probably had something to do.

"You already know the answer to that question, Alice. You've asked me multiple times today to go out with you tonight." Jaspers response was sighed and the annoyance of her persistence was obvious as he spoke.

"What is so important that you would turn me down? What could be more important than spending time with me?" Alice demanded. I noticed that throughout this exchange Peter and Charlotte had stayed completely silent. When I looked over to where they had been standing, I noticed that they were no longer there. Strange…

"Peter and I have promised our sister we would hang out with her today, since we have been ignoring her since we started dating the two of you." Jasper growled before looking to me and calming visibly. "Didn't we promise you a ride home, Iz'?"

"Yeah, cause my truck broke down yesterday. Uh, where'd Pete go?" Jasper looked over and rolled his eyes.

"You don' wanna know, trust me. Come on." After kissing Alice goodbye, we walked over to his 2012 Grand Dam. "Get in front, Peter's probably gunna grab a ride with Char, anyway." With that, we got in and drove off.

Instead of driving me home, Jasper drove right to the Whitlock estate where his 14 year old sister, Jewel, was waiting outside.

"Uh, Jay? Weren't you supposed to take me home?" I questioned.

"No, Jewel wanted to hang with you as well as us, since she considers you her big sister and hasn't seen you in a while. Your dad was called earlier to be informed." With that, he got outta the car. Jewel Whitlock was a tiny thing. She had beautiful green eyes and blonde hair, which complimented each other beautifully. The only thing that was different about Jewel than her brothers was that she was home-schooled. Jewel was home-schooled because she was a famous singer. Peter, Jasper, and Jewel use to be as close as siblings could be. But that stopped once Peter and Jasper got girlfriends. Jewel use to always be happy, looked at the good side of everything she could. Once her brothers stopped hanging out with her she went into a really bad depression. But, Peter and Jasper didn't know what was wrong with her until I had to tell them. The depression was what started the singing career, because she was heard singing a song on the spot at her old school once by the music teacher who was friends with a manager. Then she was gone by the time the brothers were informed. But back to present day.

I got out of the car, keeping my eyes on Jasper. She had come home this morning while we were all at school. The plans were obviously made over the phone earlier in the week. So I was watching him, making sure he wasn't going to break down or something. What happened was the total opposite. Any and all tension Jasper had been holding was instantly gone once his eyes fell on his sister. His eyes showed adoration and brotherly love, and how proud of her he was.

"Hey, mini. I'm home." He said just loud enough for her to hear him. Her head shot up upon hearing him.

"Jay!" She cried, jumping over the porch railing and running into his awaiting arms. The sight caused me to smile. It was just too sweet to see.

Jewel's POV

After the reunion between my brothers and I, when Peter had decided to come home, we went inside.

"What do you wanna do, Jew?" Peter murmured. "We're all yours for the rest of the day, well except for Izzy cause she's gotta go home eventually." I hummed, something I often did while I thought.

"Movie?" I questioned. The guys smiled at me.

"Anything you want, sweetheart. Anything you want." Jay told me, so we watched movies for the rest of the day, and then Peter brought Bella home at about 6:00. That's when the day went downhill. A few minutes after Pete and Bella left, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be, do you think?" I shrugged, getting up and opening the door.

"What are YOU doing here? What is she doing here!" I screamed. Jasper came running to the front door to see why I was freaking out.

"Alice, why are you here. Nobody invited you to come over tonight." He said. Alice pouted.

"Yes, you did the other day. Don't you remember?" She whined. I was glaring at my brother by this time.

"No, I remember telling you that I was busy. Like I have for the past few months." Was his tired answer.

"But…" Alice protested.

"Go away! You ruin everything you stupid home wrecker!" I slammed the door in her face and ran to my room, tears in my eyes. How could he? After he promised she would not be at the house at all tonight? I slammed and locked my bedroom door before crying my eyes out.

I was brought out of my crying fit at the sound of both of my brothers trying to get me to unlock the door. I did, because I was nice like that, before retreating back to my bed. Both were with me in a second. Peter was rubbing my back, trying to get me to calm down and Jasper was trying to tell me he was sorry she came over and he had been telling her for months he was busy tonight. That she was not allowed anywhere near the house. I sniffled and nodded.

"Otay, Jay." My voice was full of sleepiness. "Can I sleep on the couch you guys have in your room? Pwease?" They both smiled at me.

"Of course you can, Munchkin." Peter soothed, picking me up with ease and walking down the wall into they're room. As soon as I was laid down, I was out like a light.

A few months later, I was sitting in the porch swing out front when Bella came pulling into the driveway at a faster speed than she normally would, meaning something was wrong. "Bella?"

"Jewel, we have a problem." She panted once getting out of the car. "I saw Alice kissing a guy in the library today. But that guy was not Jasper." I froze.

"WHAT!" I was pissed. How dare she! "We have to tell Jasper!"

"We can't! He would never believe us unless we had proof."

"I know, I can get proof. It will just take a few days… I knew there was something wrong with that chick!" I ranted, while texting my personal spy team, Jake, Embry and Quil, what I needed them to do. "I also know how to expose her, too. In a way that will force Jasper to believe us." I then told her my plan.

"Jewel, that's brilliant!" She cried, I smiled.

"Thank you!" I grinned "I always thought you would have been better for Jasper anyway." Bella blushed.

"Jasper would never go out with me, Jewel."

"Yeah right! Before I left you were all he wanted to talk about! I swear he even dreamt about you!" Her eyes widened. I rolled my eyes. "Go back to school, Bella. I'll handle this." With that I walked inside.

Bella's POV

I was currently back stage for Jewel's benefit concert. She was in her dressing room, getting ready and nobody but her staff was allowed inside. Jasper had Alice with him, because of Jewel's recommendation. Peter and Charlotte were in on the plan, and were currently making sure it was ready. When Jewel came out, our jaws dropped. She didn't even look like Jewel.

"Wow, Jewel." I voiced. She smiled.

"Thanks, Bella!" She beamed as she took her headset and walked on stage to start the concert. She sung famous songs like Better than Revenge, and Evacuate the Dance Floor. Everyone was having an amazing time.

"Well guys, it's time for the last song of the night!" She cried. The crowd 'awwww'ed at her. She giggled. "There is a specific song that I've saved for last. It comes with a slideshow, about halfway though, of my life, my brothers and they're girlfriends. I hope you like it!" She then started to sing, Nothing Can Stop Me Now, by Olivia Holt. As she promised, there was a slide show, containing pictures of Her, Peter, Jasper, sometimes me and sometimes Charlotte. In between the happy pictures, were pictures of Alice, cheating on Jasper. Jasper's eyes slowly began to widen with each picture. He shoved Alice away from him, growling that they were done and that she was no longer allowed back stage. She was escorted from the building.

"Jasper? Are you alright?" I asked softly, walking over. There was no response, the only reaction I got was when he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It was full of longing and left us both breathless.

"I should have done that a long time ago." I heard him mutter. I blushed. On stage, Jewel had obviously seen us, because she was bounding around the stage more than usual as she sang. "Bells, why am I an idiot?"

"I have never been able to answer that question."

"I know you and my sister planned this. Why didn't you just tell me?"

I gave him a look and he laughed." Alright, alright. You win." With that, he bent down and kissed me again. "Izzy, I know we graduate next week, but will you go out with me?" I nodded. He grinned.

"It's about damn time!" He heard Peter yell at us. I giggled.

"Shut up, Pete!" Jasper yelled back, before sitting in a chair and pulling me into his lap to kiss me again and again.

"Jay, we did it! We graduated!" I cried, running up to him as he walked off stage and joined the others who had received theirs already. He grabbed me and spun me around in a circle before putting me down and kissing me.

"That we did, Darlin'. I say we rent a hotel room and celebrate." I could hear in his voice that he was serious. We were 18, so there was nothing illegal about the idea. I looked at him and nodded viciously. "Come on then, the faster we see our families the faster we can go celebrate." We went to find our families, well he went to find his family. I went outside to where I knew my dad was.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, Bells. Congrats for graduating." He told me.

"Thanks dad." I hugged him, pulling away as the Whitlock Clan came over and more congratulations were exchanged. I moved to lean into Jaspers chest after a while, while our parents talked.

""I am willing to bet they are just waiting to get outta here and go do whatever it is kids do today, to celebrate. So why don't we let them go on and have they're fun." Jasper's dad suggested. Charlie agreed with him. So Jasper and I said our goodbyes and rushed to his car so that we could go grab over night bags from our houses. Then we were off to the hotel.

Once we were in the hotel room Jasper had gotten, Jasper automatically had me against the nearest wall, kissing me into oblivion. When we needed to come up for air, he just continued down my neck, stopping at my pulse point, causing my breathing to falter. He looked at me.

"You sure you want this?" I nodded.

"For a while, now." I admitted. He grinned.

"Then you better be ready, Ms. Swan. Because you won't be doing much sleeping tonight." He pressed his lips to mine again, creating a kiss that was full of lust and want. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and walking to the bed with ease, without breaking the kiss. He slipped my robe off of me before laying us on the bed. I was wearing a blood red dress I had seen in a window and loved. It was Jaspers favorite color. He groaned. "Oh, man sweetheart. Your already killing me." To prove his point, he grounded his hidden hard on against my crotch. I whimpered in want, because I was getting very wet, very fast. "But, I'm doing this right." Next thing I knew I was laying beneath him without the dress on, exposing the lace bra and matching panties I was wearing. He bent his head down and blew on my already semi-hard nipples, automatically causing them to harden and ache.

He then started to suck on my nipple through the lace, causing me to whimper again, from the feeling. He teased me like this for a while, switching sides occationally. Finally, he took my bra off and started acting like a baby, suckling from its mothers breast, only instead of suckling, he was sucking and licking, while fingering the other nipple. I moaned.

"Jasper…" I moaned. He smirked into my nipple before switching to give my other nipple the same attention. By the time he pulled away, I was dripping wet and panting. "That felt so good…" I murmured.

"Baby, I'm just getting started." Jasper purred to me, his voice husky, making me impossibly wetter. He started to kiss his way south then. He groaned in delight when he saw the horny mess he has caused me to create. He pulled my panties off, moved his head in close to my crotch and took a deep long breath, before groaning again. "Look at the mess I've made." He cooed to me, as I felt a finger slip into my horribly aching passage and start to pump in and out slowly. I moaned in delight when I felt the friction I desperately needed. "There's such a sticky mess, that I've caused. What to do, what to do." His gradually started faster as he spoke. I moaned his name, a way he obviously liked, because he looked at me and smirked. "Oh, you like that, don't you baby girl?" I managed a nod, seeing as there was a Jasper induced haze clouding my mind. His smirk grew wider at my response. "Well then, little one, I think Daddy should clean up the mess caused. What do you think?" As he said this, his head got excitingly close to my pussy, making me realize he was talking about himself. "You want Daddy to clean up his mess, baby girl?" Jaspers finger was still pumping in and out of my still aching entrance, making it hard to talk.

"Y-yes, please. Please, Daddy, clean me up." I managed to beg, causing Jasper to grin because I was playing along.

"Anything for you baby." He growled huskily in my ear, which caused my pussy to impossibly, as he slowly slid his finger out of my entrance. I whimpered at the lack of contact. "Daddy's gunna take good care of his baby girl." Then, I felt Jaspers tongue quickly sweeping over my clit, over and over again. I started panting, which turned into mewling to full on moans. Then, he plunged his tongue deep into my aching for friction cavern, and started rubbing at a spot in there that had my moaning his name and bucking my hips into his mouth. He just hummed into my crotch and making me get closer to the edge that much faster. I don't even know when I started talking.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so close. Please don't stop!" I moaned out. He pulled his tongue out, putting his thick finger in me again.

"Not yet angel, soon, but not yet. I need you worked up and on the verge on coming in a moment's notice." He told me as he let me unwind from almost coming before attacking my clit again, only rubbing at that spot at the same time. That brought me right to the edge again. Instead of stopping, Jasper slowed down. This is when I realized that he was in his boxers and I could see how much he wanted me.

"Daddy, please, make love to me." I begged. He groaned, but his boxers were soon gone as well and he was lining himself up with my entrance. The second he went in I came like a waterfall, crying out his name. He just pumped in and out, so when I came down from my high, I was almost ready to cum again.

"Cum for me Izzy." He commanded, which brought me even closer. "Lemme hear you scream my name again, telling everybody whose doing this to you." That did it. I came again, harder this time, but this time I took Jasper with me. We stayed like that for a while, cuddling together with him still dick deep inside me. We fell asleep like that. I was never more glad that I was taking birth control.


End file.
